Red Snow
by Little-Doxy
Summary: Di is your average bog standard teenager, she hates her appartment, she hates her job,she hates the cold and she even has a deep dislike for her cat, Kendrix, however things can change in an instant.
1. Cold

**A/N - i know this has been put in 'night world series' and I'm sorry we wont be seeing any of James, Ash, the sisters or any of that, BUT the idea came to me as i was reading the books and has links to the world they live in, so before anyone flames me for it , i've told you so NERRR. **

**Ermm but yehh, no disclaimer needed really is there! BUT im guna say a massive WOOPPP and taaarrrrr to L.J. Smith the beautiful master mind behind some of my favourite books!**

**P.S. - looking for a Beta, if your interested PM me, or add fedexgir to AIM. and also im a bit stuck with my other story atm which is a harry potter next gen one, anddddd i'll have a brand spanking new twilight fanfic for you soon! yehhh arent you lucky lucky people! **

**Enjoy ! Little-Doxy XX**

* * *

I hate it when it snows. It makes it ten times harder to get to work. That and it's cold! Anything as cold as snow should be banned, I'm serious! It's horrible. But then again here I am stood out in this blizzard, okay maybe it isn't quite a blizzard, but it will be! By the time I finish tonight it'll be knee high, I promise you that! I hate the buses too. Is there anything I do like? Simple answer is probably not. I don't even think I 'like' my cat, Kendrix. But he doesn't like me either, we just co-exists. I bet you're now thinking 'if she doesn't like the cat why not give him up?' or my personal favourite 'why get him in the first place?', he was my Aunty's cat. Her new lover is allergic. So I got lumbered.

"Hey, Di you with us?" Billy snapped his fingers in front of my face, bringing me out of the 'woe is me' thoughts.

"The real question, Billy, is are YOU with us?" I retorted with a slight edge of sarcasm. HA that got him. We have never found common ground, have me and Billy. He's a tall lad with dirty blonde hair and a weak farmers tan, a result of being the son of the only still working farmer in the area I suppose. His eyes were a very bright and clear blue, so bright in fact, I could feel the headache creeping up at me as I glared at him over the pastel counter. He muttered something under his breathe. "What did you just call me?" I hissed.

"I didn't call you anything!" He stood up straight and puffed his chest out. Stupid primeval male testosterone driven instincts. Like puffing his chest out and standing up straight is really that scary when he's wearing a pink shirt. And white shoes. God forbid I'd forget the squeaky starch white tennis shoes he insists on wearing every single day. He doesn't even play tennis.

"Clear off Billy, I'm bored of you and I, unlike you, have to work. So does Mark, so bye!" I said in a falsely chirpy voice. It was more for my benefit then his, I was on my final warning anyway, if the boss heard me, I'd be moving back home.

"You haven't taken my order." he smiled, ever so matter of factly. Darn it! I ran my hand through my deep red hair, breathed deeply,smiled and looked at him.

"Yes sir, what may I get you?" I trilled in the sickliest sweet voice I could.

"Just a coffee dear." Why can't he get his coffee at his own home?! I gave up and behaved myself, I need the job too much. Well more the money, I could do without the job. This was just the start of my wonderfully long and mildly bizarre day.

It started with a funky old lady running in around half nine. She was screaming something about Ark Ella, whatever that is. Mark tried to calm her down with a sweet cup of coffee and a sticky bun, my personal favourites, but she carried on shouting until she just passed out, spilling the coffee all over Mark and the floor. Then as I knelt on the floor, knees soaked in cold coffee, I mentioned I hate the cold haven't I, the door swung open with a great force. Stood there was the culprit. I felt my breath catch as I saw him. He was tall. Even taller then Billy the annoying. His hair was dark and falling in front of his eyes. Snow had caught in his midnight black hair and on his dangerously long eyelashes. His skin, just as pale as the ground behind him. His clothes were expensive and fit him well.

"Ca-Can I help you, sir?" I whispered, something in me couldn't be rude to this exotic stranger. That same something made me slowly get off the floor and then look at my feet. At some point, I don't know when, I looked up, only to be greeted by the most lush green eyes. They were the colour of a meadow in the middle of summer, but they had an unexplainable depth, they drew me in and any doubts I had nursed about the man, no he was a work of art, disappeared.

"Ik ben fijn, juffrouw, enkel wachtend op iemand." he smiled at me and I nearly collapsed, luckily he caught me swiftly before my knees wobbled. It didn't even register with me that he hadn't spoken English until he had sat me gently onto one of the overstuffed, faux leather benches.

"Um, sorry what did you say?"

"My apologies," He smiled at me again, still holding my gaze with his lush eyes. " I said, 'I am fine, miss, Just waiting for someone.'"

"Oh, anyone in particular?" even I could detect the slight hopeful tinge to my voice. I prayed the masterpiece I had the honour of sitting next too didn't. He chuckled slightly, darn it! He heard it! It's times like this I wish I was on ostrich. You know with the whole bury you head and pretend it'll go away thing. Yeah that would be pretty awesome.

"No, not particulary." His eye still hadn't left me. It should have been uncomfortable. But it wasn't. I felt as though he was there to protect me, and get to know me and, dare I say it, love me. No darn it! Love is a silly thing that silly people write about and even sillier people read and believe! "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Christiaan, I have just moved here with my family." he chuckled again at the word family.

"Hi Christiaan, I'm D-"

"Diana, I know."

"How'd-" he pointed to my name tag on my pneumonia blue blouse. "oh yeah." We continued like that for another hour or so. Yes I was at work, but the boss owed me time anyway. He didn't say much, until the third time the door opening silenced the small café.

Christiaan stood and walked over the to door, engulfing the small body that stood there in a warm gentle embrace. A pang of jealousy slapped me like a fish and I couldn't hold back the growl in my throat. At that moment, Christiaan turned around as though he had heard my growl. As he turned I caught a glimps of the pixie-like object behind him. It's hair was a flock of blood red, it's skin just as pale as Christiaan's. I noticed it's clothes were even more expensive then the ones Christiaan wore too.

" Diana! I wish for you to meet someone!" he eagerly dragged the unwilling form behind him and moved towards my bench. "This is my Daffodil. My pretty little flower!" his face lit up as he spoke about the pixie. " Come Dill, speak" he sounded like he was trying to coax Kendrix out from under the sofa. Slowly, but purposefully so, the pixie moved to the side of Christiaan and held out her tiny delicate hand. I awkwardly stuck out my own to shake hers. When my skin met hers, I pulled my hand away with a gasp. Her skin was a icy as it looked.

"Pleased to meet you," She clipped harshly. Her eyes were as icy cold as her skin. Everything about her screamed 'Ice-princess'. I have said I hate the cold right? Well right now I hated it even more. He was extraordinary, a complete dream, and he was most definitely hers. I didn't need her protective hand of his arm, or his goofy smile, or even her acid stare to tell me that.

"I'd better get back to work," Christiaan's eyes briefly met mine, the beautiful meadow green dewy and soft, then my eyes wandered back over the girl. Her cold eyes willing me away, her full lips pulled unattractively over her white teeth, tongue running along the point of one slightly too long Canine tooth. The hissing sound she was making creeped me out a little, so I turned around quickly and picked up a couple of mugs that had been left on a table.

Christiaan played on my mind for the remainder of the day. Even as I walked home, I couldn't stop myself thinking about his lush green eyes, I couldn't stop myself from imagining his strong arms wrapping themselves around me. I didn't care that it was cold out here in the snow, I was too lost in my thoughts. Neither did I notice the shadows stalking me.

"Hello Princess," I spun around, a little too quickly, I lost my balance and fell into the snow covered pavement. The source of the confidently dangerous voice was Christiaan.

"Christiaan what are you doing?" my voice shook as I spoke, no matter how hard I tried to keep it level. He laughed.

"I'm not that boy," he howled into the night. He then lent closer into, so I could see his face. The hair was the same shade of black, but this man's hair was shorter, his cheek bones higher, nose was flatter, not in an unattractive way, his lips were thinner, and behind his thin lips I could see the point of two very sharp looking teeth. " I feel you owe me for that offensive mistake," he purred in my ear. My breathing quickened and my heart pounded. He was obviously stronger then me, and I was already on the floor. But even if I was upright, I would be willing to bet he could run faster then me.

"What do you want?" again my voice shook, through fear and cold.

"What do you think I want?" he smiled fully this time, exposing his elongated canine teeth, even longer then that pixie girl's. I didn't stand a chance. I screwed up my eyes to stop the tears from falling as realisation set in, this is how I am to die, at the hands of a creature straight out of a horror novel. Or Transylvania at the very least. I felt his hand snake around my neck, snapping my face into the slowly melting mush around me. I felt his muscles tense, and sensed his lips pulling back, preparing to strike. I winced, waiting for the blow, but it never came.

"Vander, what are you doing brother?" A sharp, yet carefully quiet voice penetrated my morbid thoughts. The man hissed somewhere around 2 inches above my neck.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Dilwen?" he growled. His other arm slipping underneath my back in a protective, 'this is mine' kind of way.

" You know that isn't how we feed," the voice spoke again. The man named Vander hissed at the voice, then struck my throat. I screamed as his teeth ripped into my skin, then felt the dizzy headiness or blood loss. The pressure was suddenly eased from around my chest with a bang, and the feeling of weightlessness took me and I knew that was it.

* * *

**A/N i'm sorry it's as short as it is! and i know it's a bit rushed but i couldn't resist flying over this to get to the meaty stuff hehe! **

**obvs no lemons though guyss! only a T rating! But you knowwwww!! Commenties and then the Millie-fairy will leave you something yummy! If i dont even get a HIIIII - YOU'RE HORRIFIC DONT GIVE UP YOU DAY JOB! then the cookie monster will come and find you......... no joke there!**

**XX**


	2. Spells

"Do you think she'll wake up?" I heard a faintly recognisable, and almost magical, voice whisper somewhere to my left.

"It's hearts strong, stop your worrying Brother, it will not do you good." The voice from my dream was here too! The one that saved me! It sounded different now- warmer maybe- but it was definitely that voice. It sighed. "Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me; thy rod and thy staff they comfort me." it recited in a sing-song voice. It was warm in this room, and the sheet covering me felt like velvet. The pillows – duck-down. When no more conversation could be heard, I let my eyes lazily flutter open, only to blind me with sudden light.

"Good Afternoon, miss." A blond man sat next to me whispered with a smile. In a second the sweet masterpiece, more commonly known as Christiaan, was by his side, smiling at me, and looking at me with his lush green eyes. A moment or two past and the girl was behind him.

"We are such stuff as dreams are made on; and our little life is rounded with a sleep." The sing song voice from before trilled proudly. It was then I realised the sing song voice was coming from the girls mouth. The girl who had been so cold and harsh in the café.

"Does she always speak in quotes?" I mumbled, still half asleep, or half unconscious or whatever.

"Only when she's bored," The blond man laughed.

"So fairly often then?" I guessed.

"Unfortunately so." He laughed once more, Christiaan joined in. "Anyway, enough of Dill, she'd have us talking about her every second of our lives if she could. However we have more pressing matter."

"Do we?"

"How do you feel?" Christiaan jumped in.

"Fine, confused, but fine."

"How's your neck?" he pressed, confusing me even more. What did he mean my neck? Just to prove my next statement of 'my neck is perfectly fine!' I rotated it slightly but stopped before I had even done 90 degrees. It hurt. A lot.

"Ow!" I whimpered and as quick as a flash, Christiaan's hand was soothingly stroking my hair and hushing me. I have to admit though, the worried look etched across his beautiful face was enchanting.

"Xander, what do we do?" Christiaan whispered quickly, even though the man I presumed was called Xander was at the other side of the room having a quiet and rushed conversation with Dilwen. As soon as Christiaan muttered his name, the aristocratic man's head snapped round to look at him.

"We wait Christiaan." he answered simply.

"Shouldn't she know?" Christiaan meekly argued back. I was lost. Completely. And I didn't think I was the only one. Dilwen had obviously gotten bored attempting to follow the conversation and had some how( I didn't see how she did it) climbed on top of the sheer canopy of the four poster bed I was still laying in.

"A word, Christiaan." Neither Christiaan or Dilwen moved. Dilwen stared at the celling, her head bobbing to non-existent music. Christiaan whispered he was sorry over and over again, feverishly stroking my hair. "Both of you." Again neither of them moved. "Now!" Xander Yelled. It was clear already he didn't shout often. Mainly from the way both Christiaan and Dilwen jumped around a foot in the air when he did shout, and also the sheer power his speaking voice held, it was likely people did what he wanted. Christiaan immediately went out of the door Xander was holding open, but Dilwen remained on her perch above me. Xander sighed and left the room after Christiaan.

"What's going on?" I asked tenderly.

" How should I know?" she hissed slightly as she spoke.

"Because you're Christiaan's girlfriend or something aren't you?" She laughed at me. Loudly. My bad?

"I'm the 'or something'!" she giggled happily. "Christiaan is my brother!" She jumped gracefully down from her spot above my head, landing softly on the wooden floor beneath us. I couldn't help but stare at her. It was a 6 and a half foot drop, minimum, from the top of the bed post, yet she hadn't even bruised herself. Whilst I had been pondering her cat-like leap, Dilwen had busied herself finding matches which she was now lighting the baby blue candle next to my head with. "By this Candle, she will sleep; hidden from day and night so deep." she touched the wick and as it burst into flames, I felt my eye lids fall slightly. " O lady moon, guide her dreams, cover her with your beautiful beams and as the candle flame dies," she blew out the candle and I drifted closer to the land of nod as my Aunty would say, " Please close her eyes." Blackness.

I woke a few hours later, judging by the darkness of the room around me, and this time, I was alone. I wriggled my toes and fingers, testing their movement and my control, then shoved the cover off me when I was sure they were my fingers. It took me a while to stand up( I kept getting a head rush and having to sit back down with my head between my knees) but when I did, I couldn't help but notice the expensive décor surrounding me. It took me a moment or two to register I was no longer in my work clothes from the day before, but in a 1970's knee length nightgown. It was truly revolting. I felt my stomach drop as I realised someone must have undressed me and I prayed to some God, not that religious you see, that there was a mother figure here too, failing that, that it had been Dilwen to do the deed. Hearing voices, I let my feet follow them out of the safe room and down the dimly lit corridor into a large sitting room with a great open fire place at the focal point. 2 men had taken places around the fire on two of the three large leather sofas surrounding the flames. One, the one with dark hair, was facing away from me and the one with the softer, shorter hair was facing me. I recognised the man facing me as Xander.

"I see you're awake now, are you hungry?" Xander stood and held his hand out in a very formal, old fashioned manner.

"No, I'm fine." I answered walking closer to the sofas.

"You must eat, Miss-"

"Later," a voice I recognised as Christiaan's muttered, then he stood and welcomed me to his side. It felt uncomfortable sitting with Christiaan and Xander in only a nightie, even though I'd been known to go looking for Kendrix in the middle of the day wearing girl boxers and a skimpy t-shirt, it just felt wrong in these surroundings. "Dianne, we need to talk to you." Christiaan looked pained again, then stared off into a corner were Dilwen had apparently taken up residence and was hastily wrapping a long strip of red ribbon around something.

"What's she doing?" the words spilled out of my mouth before I could stop them. I saw Xander chuckle and Dilwen stiffen momentarily at my comment then carry on with her weird little thing.

"Back home we call it bindende werktijd, I do not know your name for it. It is to stop the va – the man who hurt you from doing it again." Christiaan answered quietly.

"It's what you might call a spell, if you believe in that." Xander filled me in. I didn't believe in it before, but from what I remember before I passed out again, Dilwen had a power of some sorts. So now, I definitely believed him, however he didn't look as though he thought it would do anything. "But as Christiaan said, we need to talk to you. To explain."

"Come to the ball with me." Christiaan blurted out whilst starring at his feet. I saw Xander sit up a litter straighter and could have sworn he hissed...Is that like a family thing or something? And Dilwen made a kind of snorting sound from her little cubby hole.

"I don't think that's a good idea..." I replied softly. Xander visibly relaxed when I said that. I'm getting the distinct feeling he doesn't like me. "I can't dance." I muttered under my breath- hoping Christiaan was the only one who heard me. Alas! I was wrong. Dilwen let out a shrill, harpy like laugh and stood then began walking towards us, after spinning gracefully around, in one fluid movement.

"If you two don't tell her, I will." She spat harshly, standing directly in front of the fireplace, giving her an eerily powerful glow.


End file.
